When Doves Cry
by Invader Nence
Summary: Harry's worst X-mas present ever... *slash*
1. Chapter 1: Feel the good mood slip away

****

"When Doves Cry"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black (Formally known as Yasuke)

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy.

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' & snogging (in later chappies!)

****

Pairing(s): *Harry/Draco* Seamus/Harry

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: When Draco breaks up with Harry at the holidays, the Boy-Who-Lived is devastated… some Christmas present! He immediately turns to the first person who will take him in, Seamus. He, being the Irish Pixie that he is, "comforts" Harry… with his lips! Harry, being the naïve teen that he is, decides to go public that he's over Draco and is dating his fellow Gryffindor. Draco, out of jealousy and hate, decides to publicly date our favorite "Slytherin plot twist", Blaise. When Harry sees them together, he is crushed, as he has _obviously_ just harbored his feelings about the Slytherin who stole his heart. What will everyone's favorite hero do when his heart is torn and the only person who can make him stop crying is the person who made him cry in the first place? 

Chapter One: Breaking up is hard to do, but getting over it is harder

Draco took Harry's hands in his own. "Y'know, Harry…Ever since you came into my life, I haven't stopped smiling…you were the best thing that ever happened to me…" The blonde smiled at his boyfriend, who grinned back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mmmm…you mean everything to me, Drake…I love you…" He leaned into the Slytherin and nuzzled his face into the other boy's chest.

Draco looked down at the shy Gryffindor that lay against him. "Uh, yeah…about that…Har', I care about you…a lot…" He pushed the smaller boy off of him and looked him in his emerald-green eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt…So, I guess…there's no…easy way to…to say this…" _'Damn, this is hard! I don't want to break his heart…But, there's no time like the present! Just do it already, Draco! Before you regret it…'_ The voices in his head dueled for dominance.

"Love…?" Harry's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "Everything OK?" He reached up to give Draco a sweet kiss.

"Uh…no…"

"No?" Harry mewed. "Why not? What's wrong?"

Draco sighed. "Harry…I have to tell you something…and…you're _not_ gonna like it…"

The raven-haired boy frowned. "Drake-love…just tell me…"

"Fine…" The blonde sighed. "I…I can't date you anymore…" _'That wasn't so hard, was it?! You broke his heart! Look at him!'_ He followed his voices' orders and brought his gaze to the Gryffindor's face. His eyes were about to abandon him and give way to tears. His whole body was shaking and he seemed as though he were about to shut down.

"Drake? Are you…_breaking up_ with me…?" The smaller boy looked up at his companion, tears ready to spill. The Slytherin nodded grimly, causing the other to pull away from his grip. "Get…the…fuck…away…from…me…"

"Harry…don't be upset now…I needed to end this before I broke your heart…" he tried to explain to his retreating love.

"Too late, Malfoy," he snapped, walking out. He knew how much it hurt the blonde to be called by his last name, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt.

*

"Is anyone in here?" Harry called gingerly, entering the common room. _'Lumos.'_ A bright light erupted from the tip of his wand, filling the room. The house elves were late today and the fire wasn't lit. "Dammit…" he mumbled. Tears were brimming from his eyes and his bottom lip quivered.

"What's the matter, Har'?" A voice came from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor 7th year.

Wiping the salty drops with the back of his hand he muttered a, "Nothing, Seamus…"

"Don't lie to me…You're crying," he murmured, stepping closer to his dark-haired friend. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing…"

"Harry…people don't just cry for 'nothing'…Something is bothering you. Tell me, is it that snake-Malfoy?"

"He's not a snake! He's a sweet, caring----" Harry stopped himself, realizing he was defending the guy who had just ripped his heart out and stepped on it. 

"I'm right aren't I?" Seamus said, locking eyes with the raven-haired boy. "He hurt you…Tell me…I'll kill'm!"

"He…He broke up with me, Seamus…" Harry muttered.

"He what?! He was LUCKY to even be _seen_ with you! How dare he!" The Irish boy fumed.

"Stop it," Harry said, turning a brilliant shade of red. "I don't know what happened…it was so sudden…"

"Well, any guy would be lucky to have you, Har'…You're the epitome of Gryffindor…Brave, courageous, brilliant…and wicked gorgeous!" Seamus' eyes flashed dangerously.

"Seamus!" His skin reddened. "Stop! You're just saying that!"

"Wanna bet?" Seamus moved his hand up to his friend's cheek and the raven-haired boy raised his gaze to the Irish Pixie. The young Finnigan brought his lips down to meet the smaller boy's. The green-eyed god moaned in protest as the taller boy's tongue flicked against his lips asking for permission to explore. Harry pushed him away, inhaling sharply.

"What are you doing, Seamus…?" he asked breathlessly.

"Comforting you," mumbled.

"With your lips?"

"Hmmmm…yes…do you like it?"

Harry couldn't deny it. His friend was a good kisser. "Yes…but I just got out of a very serious relationship…"

"Yeah, with someone who didn't appreciate how special you really are…Harry, give me a chance…I'll show you how it's _supposed_ to be…" He kissed Harry sweetly, breathing on his cheek. "Just give me a chance…That's all I ask…"

"What do you want, Seamus?"

"You," he mumbled, losing himself in Harry's lips again.

"Seamus…Do me a favor…"

"Anything, love…"

"First, take this slow…please… and second, stop calling me love…" Harry smiled.

"Of course, Har'…" He leaned away from Harry's heat and grinned. "Who knew…?"

"Who knew what?" Harry asked.

"That I'd be dating everyone's savior, Harry Potter…" He smiled at the smaller boy. "Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Well…" Harry's mind drifted to the Slytherin. He'd be there, no doubt, but should he be seen so early with someone new? Harry shrugged it off. If the Slytherin could break it off, Harry could go out with someone else. "Sure…I'd love to…"

"Great…" Seamus smiled and wrapped his arm around the dark-haired boy.

::Sigh:: This is going really slowly, so you'll have to excuse me… Please review anyways and I'll update a-sap… I promise, this will get better…I'm just pressed and I needed to write this chappy! The next one will have more Seamus/Harry action 'cause they'll be @ Hogsmeade… Hope you liked…

In next chapter, do you want….

(-) Draco to get jealous

(-) Seamus to publicly snog Harry

(-) Harry to cry over Draco and Draco to find him

Thanks for your input! I know how it's gonna end, but I'd love your feelings on the way there!!!!! ::Glomps and passes out cookies to all:: Yay! ::Hugs:: Help! 


	2. Chapter 2: Ready to return another day

****

"When Doves Cry"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black (Formally known as Yasuke)

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy!

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' & snogging (in later chappies!)

****

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Seamus/Harry

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: (In Harry's 7th year…but when I started this, I hadn't read the 5th book, so it's Harry's 7th year w/ no info from the latest book. If I changed it, everything would be screwed up! ::Sob:: So just pretend the 5th book doesn't exist!) When Draco breaks up with Harry at the holidays, the Boy-Who-Lived is devastated… some Christmas present! He immediately turns to the first person who will take him in, Seamus. He, being the Irish Pixie that he is, "comforts" Harry… with his lips! Harry, being the naïve teen that he is, decides to go public that he's over Draco and is dating his fellow Gryffindor. Draco, out of jealousy and hate, decides to publicly date our favorite "Slytherin plot twist", Blaise. When Harry sees them together, he is crushed, as he has _obviously_ just harbored his feelings about the Slytherin who stole his heart. What will everyone's favorite hero do when his heart is torn and the only person who can make him stop crying is the person who made him cry in the first place?

****

Dedication: Yes! Finally dedicated! Well, at least this chapter is anyways! ::Grin:: SO! This chapter is dedicated to my bestest guy pal in 'da whole world ('n my bestest dawgy dawg!) Kumi-chan! You rock! And you know why it's dedicated to you! Poutin' is 'da only way! ^_^ ::Pouty::

Chapter 2: Crying Will Get You Nowhere, but Pouting Makes All the Difference!

The Saturday morning was new and the grass was still dew-kissed, but Harry was already awake. Realizing sleep was no longer an option, he grabbed his winter cloak from his trunk and walked downstairs and outside to the main grounds, making his way to Hagrid's. The weather reflected the young Potter's mood exactly---dark, gloomy, and foggy. The snow was whipping in the harsh wind and he barely heard the voice softened by the brisk currents.

"Harry? Is that you?" The raven-haired boy snapped his head around to face the voice. Seamus stood, a few feet away, grinning.

"Seamus? What are you _doing_ here?" He cocked his head to the side and stood in the bustling snow.

"Looking for you… thought you'd be visiting our friend Hagrid now!" The Irish boy smiled.

"_Our_ friend?"

"Yeah… Since we're an item now, I'd figure we'd share everything, including friends!" Seamus' grin was completely devious.

"Everything…?"

"Yes… everything… How's Ron doing?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock at what this implied. Then his eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Fine," he snapped and turned around, continuing to the hut.

"Har'… wait!" Seamus ran after his boyfriend. "Stop!" He put a hand on the onyx-haired boy's shoulder and spun him around.

"Leave me _alone_, Seamus!" Harry spat, spinning back around and pushing himself through the snow-winds to Hagrid's.

"What is WRONG with you, Harry?! I've done nothing but love you and all you do is push me away! What is the problem?!" Seamus ran in front of the other boy and put his hands on his shoulders. "Talk."

"No… No one has ever listened to me before, why would _you_ want to start now?" Harry stared into the deep pools of brown before him. They shown with nothing but love. He leaned up and pressed his cold mouth against Seamus' frozen one.

"Har'… how can you do that?" The brown-haired boy mumbled into Harry's retreating lips.

"Easy…" The smaller Gryffindor took his boyfriend's hand and led him back to the snow-covered school.

*

Once safely inside the heated school, Harry pulled off his winter cloak and snuck his arm around Seamus' waist. Stretching up, he whispered into the Irish boy's wind-reddened ear,

"Meet me back down here at noon for Hogsmeade…"

"Of course, Har'." The raven-haired boy gave him one last fleeting kiss before darting upstairs.

'That Harry,' Seamus thought, heading into the Great Hall for breakfast.

*

Draco stood rigid at the bottom of the staircase watching the scene unfold between Harry and Seamus.

'God! Harry doesn't waste any time, does he? Well, I can understand why… But, GOD! I guess two can play at that game! One last thing to take care of first, though!'

The blonde turned around the corner and began up a flight of stairs. 

*

Harry checked his outfit and hair one last time. He had on a tight black shirt he had bought at Hogsmeade to wear for Draco on Christmas Eve, a week and two days away, and a pair of loose black dress trousers. His school robes hung around his wiry frame and he kept running his hand through his hair self-consciously. Deciding he had to go eat something before he left for Hogsmeade in less than an hour, he made his way out of the dorm and into the circular common room.

Harry caught a glimpse of something shiny in one of the chair cushions across the room. Moving over there, he reached his hand into the crease and pulled out a familiar sterling silver ring. It was the ring Draco had given to him for his 17th birthday, promising his heart and soul.

The onyx-haired boy slumped into the chair and buried his head in his hands. Tears dripped from his eyes and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his robes, before shedding more tears and needing his robes again.

*

Draco supplied the most recent password Harry had given him to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. He slipped through the hole and entered the common room. Eyes scanning the room, they rested on the weeping teen in a far chair.

"Excuse me?" he called.

Harry lifted his head suddenly at the sound of his lost love's voice.

"Har'? Is that you?"

When the Gryffindor's soppy emerald eyes met the Slytherin's slate-grey ones, Draco almost melted. Harry quickly averted his eyes and wiped the rest of the tears away, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in his robes.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

'Good, he's already over me enough to call me by my first name again,' he thought with a smile. "I was…erm…y'see…well…you have my…winter cloak…and…I kinda need it…seeing…kinda…as…it is…um…winter…y'know?"

Harry frowned and pulled off his tear-soaked robes, throwing them in the chair. He fiddled with the ring in his palm a bit before answering the blonde,

"It's upstairs," he mumbled curtly, turning around and heading up the staircase.

*

Draco watched Harry's retreating back with amazement.

'No wonder he's okay with everything! He's so OBVIOUSLY over me! This cloak-thing was the only thing left holding us together…if I didn't know any better, I think Harry would've broken up with me earlier to go out with Seamus!' He shook his head and murmured, "That Harry…" The Slytherin settled in one of the chairs and waited for his return.

Ten minutes later, with no arrival, Draco began to worry. He headed up the stairs to the dorm in search of the Gryffindor.

*

Harry sat on his bed with his back to door, head tilted to his lap, where Draco's cloak lay, face buried in his tear-soaked hands. He didn't even hear the door open and his fellow 7th year enter the boys dormitories. He had placed the silver band back on his right ring finger, where it had been the night the blonde had given it to him.

Long arms wrapped around his sobbing figure, enveloping him in a bubble of warmth.

"Sh, Har'…it'll all be OK…" Draco's voice soothed. Before the blonde knew what he was doing, he had moved next to Harry, pulling him closer. 'God! What have I done?! Wait! He can't be crying over me! He's already dating that git, Seamus! Whoa, whoa, whoa…what has that Irish Pixie done to my Lion?! _My?!_ What the fuck…'

"Drake? Is that you?" Harry asked quietly into his hands.

"Yes, it's me…everything will be over soon…I promise…" The Slytherin's voice was silky and sweet. Harry snuggling up against him, shivering slightly at the familiar touch.

"Promise…" he mumbled.

*

Seamus ran up the staircase to the boys dorm in search of his present for Harry. He opened the door quickly, but caught it before it slammed against the wall, not wanting to startle anyone that might be inside.

He rushed over to his bed, stopping mid-step seeing Harry and Draco together on his love's bed. All color drained from his face and his eyes glowed in anger as he watched the two cuddle.

A/N: Oh, God! I am so evil! ^.^ I guess since I posted early this time (and completely MISSED one Thursday!) that I'll wait extra long to update this next chapter! -^,^- Look at me! Bein' so evil! (E-bil me… hehe…) ::Giggle:: Guess you'll just have to wait 'n see, now won't you! ^,~ Unless you have a really good bribe! =^.^= Read & Review! (16 pages of fic! Yay! ^_^)

Choices, Choices, Choices!

-Seamus threatens Draco

-Harry kisses Draco

-Remus & Sirius arrive at Hogwarts

-Harry buys a Christmas present for Seamus


	3. Chapter 3: Keep me waiting for eternity

****

"When Doves Cry"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black (Formally known as Yasuke)

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy.

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' & snogging (in later chappies!)

****

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Seamus/Harry, and Blaise/Draco

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: (In Harry's 7th year…but when I started this, I hadn't read the 5th book, so it's Harry's 7th year w/ no info from the latest book. If I changed it, everything would be screwed up! ::Sob:: So just pretend the 5th book doesn't exist!) When Draco breaks up with Harry at the holidays, the Boy-Who-Lived is devastated… some Christmas present! He immediately turns to the first person who will take him in, Seamus. He, being the Irish Pixie that he is, "comforts" Harry… with his lips! Harry, being the naïve teen that he is, decides to go public that he's over Draco and is dating his fellow Gryffindor. Draco, out of jealousy and hate, decides to publicly date our favorite "Slytherin plot twist", Blaise. When Harry sees them together, he is crushed, as he has _obviously_ just harbored his feelings about the Slytherin who stole his heart. What will everyone's favorite hero do when his heart is torn and the only person who can make him stop crying is the person who made him cry in the first place?

****

Dedication: Yaaaaaay! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Crimson-Clover, who is finally updating her fic! ^^ ::So happy:: And this whole fic is dedicated to my best friend, Shang, 'cause she was nice enough to beta this fic! ^^ Love ya, Shang Hai! You make my writing worth-while!

****

Reviewers Thanks: Here's my tribute to all my reviewers! All 4 of you! (+beta) ::Glomps::

****

CrimsonClover: Ha! You're m'girl! Thanks for my first review… Love your fics! Update or else! ::Hides "I 'heart' Crimson-Clover" merchandise:: =^.^=

****

Katana: Finally! My muse reviewed my fic! Yay!!!!!!! ::Ish so happy:: Yay! Thanks!!!!! ::Impish grin:: **=^.^= **Thanks so much!!! I write for "fans" like you!

****

Princess Potter: I love your fics! Thanks for thinking this is good! 'dat means a lot! Yay, me! Thanks so much for your review! I'll keep updating, unlike SOME people! (j/k! Update!)

****

|.|.: Yeah, I love bein' cruel! Cliffies and plot twists are ALL me! ^^ Thanks for the review!

****

Shang Hai: Thanks for bein' my beta! ::Glomp:: You rock! I'm proud to be your muse! ::Grin:: Thanks for all your help!! And how do YOU know if Seamus wouldn't be like that? They might've changed! ::Doesn't like her characters OoC::

****

Yay! You guys are the reason I write… =^.^= Love you guys!

*Chapter 3: An End and Two Beginnings

Seamus took a careful step towards Harry's bed, trying not to be seen. Anger shown in his eyes and his hands were balled in sweaty fists. He slid over to his bed, unnoticed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

*

Harry slid his arm around Draco and pressed his cheek into the comforting arm that held him. "Draco…Why now? Why did you come back now?" the raven-haired boy mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, breathing in the sweet smell of the Gryffindor.

"How can you go from breaking up with me and breaking my heart…to holding me on my bed?" Harry mused.

"What did that Irish Pixie do to you?" Draco changed the subject.

"_What?_" Harry locked eyes with his past love.

"Why are you crying over him?"

"Seamus wasn't the one who made me cry," The blonde looked confused. "You hurt me, Drake-love…More than you can ever imagine…" He pulled his gaze from Draco's pleading look.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" The Slytherin mumbled, dropping his sight, causing his beautiful blonde hair to fall in front of his magnificent grey eyes.

"Don't be. You must've had a reason to break up with me…" His voice sounded questioning, as he pondered why his happy boyfriend of 2 years had _indeed_ broken up with him. "It doesn't matter, I gue---" Harry's words were stopped by frustrated lips. Draco Malfoy's lips. The kiss was exhilarating, and even Seamus felt the emotion that rushed between the two.

The Gryffindor pressed his hands against the taller boy's chest, pushing him off. "What do you think you are _doing_?!"

"Kissing you," Draco murmured, eyelashes fluttering swiftly on his passion-flushed cheeks.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?! I…I…I'm over you!" It took much of what the Gryffindor was to say this, and Draco recoiled in shock. Harry used the rest of his soul to pull himself away from the Slytherin. "Please. Leave."

The blonde nodded and stood silently, turning his back and beginning to walk away. He couldn't believe when he heard his lost love's voice behind him,

"Draco, wait!" He spun around, half-wanting Harry, half-hoping there was still a chance in the world that he _could_ have him. The onyx-haired boy held out his winter cloak. "You forgot your cloak…" Draco sighed and grabbed his possession (A/N: No, not Harry! ::Sobs:: ;_;), rushing out the door.

Harry laid back on his bed and sighed. "Why me…?"

"'Cause you're so irresistible, Har'!" Seamus said sarcastically, a glare on his face. The smaller boy sat up suddenly at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, smashing his head against the bed frame.

"Seamus…how long were you here?" he asked, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Long enough to see you hug and snog your _ex_, Harry! Your EX! As in, he broke up with you! Why do you do this to me?! Just go back to Draco! You know you want to!"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm over him" But, Seamus had already turned his back to Harry and walked downstairs to the common room.

"God, what have I done?" 

*

Draco sunk down into a couch in the Slytherin common room, closing his eyes and feeling the heat from the fire rush over him. "Oh, God…help me…"

"Are you that religious, Draco?" His eyes snapped open at the sound of Blaise's voice.

"No, Blaise…" He sat up. "How are you?" He rubbed his eyes playfully and stood up.

"Alright, how you been?" Blaise walked over to Draco and gave him a quick hug.

"I've been better…" The blonde mumbled.

"Oh, why?" Blaise mewed.

"Nothing…at least nothing that involves you…"

"If it bothers you, it involves me…I care about you…about…your well-being…tell me…What happened? Does it have to do with that git, Harry?"

Draco raised an angered gaze to meet Blaise's equally giddy look. "What did you call him?"

"I called him a git! He's no good for you! You deserve better!" Draco's eyes looked ready to spill over in tears. "Oh, it does have to do with him doesn't it…? Sorry…"

"No, you're not… You believe every word you said…That means you aren't actually sorry…And yeah, it has to do with him…"

Blaise sat down on one of the couches and waited for the blonde to continue. When he didn't, the dark-haired Slytherin mumbled, "Wanna sit?" Before Draco knew what he was doing, he had sat down and was telling his friend everything,

"I broke up with him…yesterday…He's already over me…dating that Irish git, Finnigan…" The blonde Slytherin gushed on for a bit more, before ending his rant with, "I can't believe he's dating Seamus!"

"I think you should do the same," Blaise said, matter-of-factly.

"You think I should date that Irish Pixie?!" Draco snapped.

"No, I think you should move on…" Blaise leaned over his friend's thin body and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. 

*

Harry stepped quietly down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room, keeping an eye out for Seamus. He noticed a Gryffindor leaving to the hallway.

"Seamus! Wait!" The Irish boy stopped, but didn't turn around. "Seamus, please, just hear me out." Harry ran over to the other boy and grabbed a hold of his hand.

The smaller Gryffindor turned his boyfriend around. Seamus wouldn't meet his gaze. "Talk then, Harry."

"Seamus, you heard me in there…I…I'm over him…I've moved on…I…I…love you…" Harry brought his hand up to Seamus' jaw-line and raised his head to lock eyes with the other Gryffindor. He placed a gentle kiss on the taller boy's mouth, flicking his tongue on his lips. Draco had used this trick on Harry after their first date (A/N: ::Sarcastically:: Ma Drake-koi doesn't move fast, no!! ^^) and Harry had never thought of sharing such an intimate gesture with anyone else.

He pulled away from his boyfriend's kiss and Harry leaned up against his chest, snuggling up against the nape of his neck. "Love you, too, Har'," Seamus murmured. 

*

Draco pushed Blaise off of him, standing up. "What are you DOING?!" he spat, turning his back to the other Slytherin.

"I'm showing you that there are other fish in the sea. Ones that aren't going to run to the first person who comforts them!"

"That's what you did…As soon as you 'comforted' me, you made a move!" Draco said, pacing.

"No, I care about you…all Harry ever did was take you for a ride!"

Draco spun around and glared at Blaise. "What I had with Harry was special! We were perfect for each other! Nothing could've been better!"

Blaise had a smug grin on his face. "Then why did you end it with him, Draco? Huh? Why did you break up with him if everything was _so_ perfect?"

Draco lowered his eyes and turned his head. "I…I…"

"I'm right, aren't I? Something was wrong…and I can't help that…but I can help you from making that mistake again. With me, nothing wouldn't be perfect…I promise…" Draco looked skeptical. "Go with me to Hogsmeade today…"

"Today?!" 'But, Harry will be there! With Seamus.'

"Yes, today…either that or a month from now, when the next one is…"

"Yeah, I'll go with you, I guess…It'll be fun…y'know…to get out…" Draco mumbled, sitting back down next to Blaise.

"Yeah…fun…" The dark Slytherin smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. 

^.^ Yay! Go, me! Finished the chapter in time! Yes, I know, I'm running really behind! I was supposed to have them go to Hogsmeade 2 chapters ago! ^.^ Oh, well! ^.^

Yes, Remus and Sirius will show up (Yeah, Kay! All for you!) next chapter, and Hogsmeade will definitely be there! Thanks for sticking with me! Love you, guys!

Big thanks to my beta, Shang Hai! ::Hugs:: You rock!

-Yasuke

!Choices, Choices!

-Draco and Blaise snog in the middle of "The Three Broomsticks"

-Seamus gives Harry his X-mas present

-Remus and Sirius announce their marriage

Thanks for 'da input!!


	4. Chapter 4: It will come eventually

****

"When Doves Cry"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black [AKA: Ms. Snuffles] (Formally known as Yasuke)

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy. And this chapter is gonna be shorter.

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' (more than usual) & snogging (less than usual)

****

Pairing(s): Seamus/Harry, and Blaise/Draco

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: (In Harry's 7th year…but when I started this, I hadn't read the 5th book, so it's Harry's 7th year w/ no info from the latest book. If I changed it, everything would be screwed up! ::Sob:: So just pretend the 5th book doesn't exist! I know it'll be hard… ::Sniff::) When Draco breaks up with Harry at the holidays, the Boy-Who-Lived is devastated… some Christmas present! He immediately turns to the first person who will take him in, Seamus. He, being the Irish Pixie that he is, "comforts" Harry… with his lips! Harry, being the naïve teen that he is, decides to go public that he's over Draco and is dating his fellow Gryffindor. Draco, out of jealousy and hate, decides to publicly date our favorite "Slytherin plot twist", Blaise. When Harry sees them together, he is crushed, as he has _obviously_ just harbored his feelings about the Slytherin who stole his heart. What will everyone's favorite hero do when his heart is torn and the only person who can make him stop crying is the person who made him cry in the first place?

****

Dedication: Yaaaaaay! This chapter is dedicated to Kay, my lovely muse, who helped me beyond belief, when I didn't believe I could get this chapter done! And this whole fic is dedicated to my best friend, Shang, 'cause she was nice enough to beta this fic! ^.^ Love ya, Shang Hai! You make my writing worth-while!

****

Big Apologies: I am SO sorry! This chapter was rushed, and not only was it short, but it was badly written. I didn't mean for it to go this way, and maybe one day, I'll fix it. I'm already working on it, but I'm so stuck on lots of other stuff. I'm sorry again, for any confusion and problems this may have caused. Hope you still enjoy! *Ms. Snuffles*

****

On a happier note…

Big Thanks: ::Glomps:: Love you, all! ^^

****

CrimsonClover: God, girl! I love you! *Hands you Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU: AH! God, I love your fics and now I love you!!!!! Thanks for the review! It means so much!

****

Hush Puppy: HA! I love you, too! Your fics rock, and so do you! Armchair-demons rock! Thanks so much for the review!!!!!! *Big hugs*

****

Shang Hai: Once again, you rock, Shang! Without you I couldn't write! *Glomps*

****

Love to all you guys! You guys are the reason I write… =^.^= ::Hands you all a cookie::

***Chapter 4:** One Trip to Hogsmeade Comin' Riiiiiiiiiight Up!

Harry sat across from Seamus in the stationary carriage to Hogsmeade, holding his hands in his own. The taller Gryffindor joined his boyfriend on one side, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm… everything's so perfect…" 

"Yes, perfect," Harry mumbled, as the door opened, and someone could be heard outside,

"This the only one left, Blaise?" Harry's heart just about stopped when he recognized his ex's familiar voice. He jumped and moved instinctively closer to Seamus. His boyfriend's grip tightened around his waist and when Draco's head first entered the carriage he squeezed Harry reassuringly.

Draco locked eyes on the Gryffindors. "Harry! Seamus! What a…surprise!"

"Um, yes…a _surprise_," Seamus spat. He turned to the other Slytherin "And you are…?"

"Blaise…Draco's boyfriend…" He held out a hand, smiling.

'B-B-Boyfriend? How can he do this?! He just kissed me yesterday and now he's off snogging the first Slytherin to tell him how hot he is! Well, two can play that game!' Harry took a deep breath. "Oh, how sweet! How'd you meet?"

"Well," Blaise began, but Harry lost all interest. He was too busy staring at the shocked, blank look on Draco's face. Seamus and Blaise made small conversations on the way, with a few "uh-huh" and "yeah"s from their significant others.

Once at the Hogsmeade station, Draco and Blaise made their way to "The Three Broomsticks", while Harry asked if Seamus wanted to go window-shopping with him. The two Gryffindor's walked hand-in-hand down the main street. 

****

~*~

"Draco?" Blaise's voice pulled the blonde from his thoughts. They were sitting at a small table in a corner of "The Three Broomsticks", holding hands.

"Hm?" When he looked up from the coated surface of the table, the darker Slytherin was staring into his eyes.

"Drake, are you listening?"

"What did you just call me?" Draco snapped.

"Drake. I called you Drake," Blaise mumbled. "Is there something _wrong_ with that?"

"No, it's just that…Harry called me that…"

"I am NOT Harry!" he spat angrily, standing up and beginning to stalk away.

"Wait, Blaise! Blaise! I know, Blaise…I know… You're not Harry…" Draco sighed. 'No one could ever be Harry…besides Harry, of course…' He giggled at the thought.

Blaise stopped and spun around, refusing to look at his boyfriend. "You're right. I'm not, and I don't think you're okay with that…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draco said, sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm NOT okay with it. 'Cause you KNOW how much I absolutely LOVE him. Forever and ever. Always! Yeah, I'm so head over heels in love with him that I can't even SPEAK for myself, and nothing else ever feels right in my life! Yeah, all for Harry, Blaise! No one else!" By now, everyone in the pub was staring at the scene unfolding between the two Slytherins.

Blaise turned bright crimson, "Stop, hun…please, everyone's staring…"

"Y'know what, _hun_?! I don't fucking care! I'm tired of Harry-this, and Harry-that! Yes, I dated him, and I loved him, but do you think if I'm with you now that I'm still madly in love?! Huh? Can you answer me that?!"

Blaise looked terrified. "I…I'm sorry, Draco… Look, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I just, I just need to know that _you_ know we're together…Not you and Harry, you and me!"

"I get it, Blaise. I'm _your_ property now, right? Not Harry's! Well, get this, you ass, I'm not _anyone's_…alright? Not Harry's, and CERTAINLY not yours!" With that, Draco rushed out of the pub, tears streaming down his face. 

****

~*~

Harry took Seamus' hand and led him into a candy shoppe. "Come on, Sea! Let's stop and get some sweets!"

"Oh, but you're sweet enough, Har'!" he teased.

Hushed voices from inside the little store stopped their conversation. "Did you hear about that Malfoy boy? How he bitched at his boyfriend, then ran out!"

Harry couldn't help but be interested. "He what?"

The girl turned around. "He screamed at the guy he was with. Really bad, I heard. Then he ran out of the pub!"

"Oh, Gads!" Harry murmured, burying his reddened face in Seamus' chest.

Muffled voices echoed outside, "I said I'm sorry, Draco! I'M SORRY!!" The smaller Gryffindor picked his head up and stepped outside to watch the two.

"Shut the fuck up, Blaise! I don't care!" Draco screamed, turning around and bringing his right hand up to slap his boyfriend, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "I don't care!" he repeated, rushing in the direction of the castle.

"Draco?" Harry stood there, breathlessly. "Draco! Wait!"

*************************************************************** 

(A/N: Ugh! I know, I know. I'm evil. Please forgive me, any flames will be used to heat the tea for me and Remi. I wasn't planning on leaving it here, you can blame my muse! hehe.

Sorry, for the lack of Siri/Remi. I promise some serious action (No, not Remi/Sirius… lol. Well, maybe!) next chapter! Love to all, you guys! Please, review! I love reviews! They really DO help me write faster!

*Give the World for Mr. Black

AKA: Ms. Snuffles)

Choices for Next Chappy:

*Remi and Siri are at the castle

*Draco and Harry kiss

*Seamus and Blaise plan revenge

*Seamus and Blaise get together


	5. Chapter 5: Not today, for today is gone

****

"When Doves Cry"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black (Formally known as Yasuke) [AKA: Ms. Snuffles]

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy! And this is a bit more harsher in the swearing-department!

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' & snogging

****

Pairing(s): Draco/Harry, Seamus/Harry, Draco/Blaise, and Siri/Remi

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire) and one mention of the Order

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: (In Harry's 7th year…but when I started this, I hadn't read the 5th book, so it's Harry's 7th year w/ no info from the latest book. If I changed it, everything would be screwed up! ::Sob:: So just pretend the 5th book doesn't exist! I know it'll be hard… ::Sniff::) When Draco breaks up with Harry at the holidays, the Boy-Who-Lived is devastated… some Christmas present! He immediately turns to the first person who will take him in, Seamus. He, being the Irish Pixie that he is, "comforts" Harry… with his lips! Harry, being the naïve teen that he is, decides to go public that he's over Draco and is dating his fellow Gryffindor. Draco, out of jealousy and hate, decides to publicly date our favorite "Slytherin plot twist", Blaise. When Harry sees them together, he is crushed, as he has _obviously_ just harbored his feelings about the Slytherin who stole his heart. What will everyone's favorite hero do when his heart is torn and the only person who can make him stop crying is the person who made him cry in the first place?

****

Dedication: Yaaaaaay! This chapter is dedicated to Kay, my lovely muse, 'cause she loves Siri and Remi (and Siri/Remi) as much as I do! And this whole fic is dedicated to my best friend, Shang, 'cause she was nice enough to beta this fic! ^.^ Love ya, Shang Hai! You make my writing worth-while!

****

Big Thanks: ::Glomps:: Love you, all! You reviewers really DO help me write! ^.^

****

Youkaitenshi and Akutenshi: Hehe. Siri and Remi are here! (Finally!) Just some cute shounen-ai! Fluffly-fluff! But, we love'em anyways! At least I do! hehe. Thanks so much for the review! Here's your "MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" Love ya! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Jennifer15: Thanks for the supportive review! These are the kind of reviews that make me want to continue this fic! hehe. (Like I could ever stop writing this! I love it too much! lol.) Alas, I digress. But, thanks so much!!! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Hush Puppy1: Haha. *Blush* This is far FROM brilliant, but thanks! *Big hugs* Reviews rock! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Rage Against the Piano: Really impressively good? lol. Thanks, tho! I love people like you! Nothing, but compliments! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU: Waiting? For my fic? You sound like me for your fic (Some Kind of Feeling)… lol. Anyways, thanks for the review! I'll try and give you your revenge! Next chapter, of course! Keep an eye out! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Shang Hai: Gads, I love you! hehe. You rock! Thanks so much for bein' the best beta ever! *Glomps and hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Any Other Reviewers that Either Didn't Show up or Reviewed Too Late to Be in this Chapter: Oh, I love you guys, too! hehe. *Hands all a cookie* You rock! I promise to catch everyone by the end! ^.^

*Chapter 5: All Good Things Must Come to an End

Harry pushed through the crowd that was gathering around the scene and rushed after Draco. "Drake!" Even the name sounded far away. "Wait up!" Seamus stood with his mouth agape, next to an equally shocked Blaise.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" the Slytherin mumbled.

"Unfortunately," the boy's Irish temper was rising and there was an evil glint in his eyes that was daring the blonde to even _touch_ Harry.

~*~

Draco stopped running about 200 feet from the entrance to Hogsmeade. His shoulders heaved and he fought to catch his breath. He wasn't a bit startled when he felt Harry tug on the sleeve of his robes. That didn't mean that he wasn't upset.

"What do you want, Potter?:" he snapped, a fresh set of tears streaking his face.

"Potter? Is that how it's gonna be then? All I wanted to do was see if you were okay and you wanna be harsh?! Fine!" Harry turned on his heel, face red, and began his long, embarrassing trek back to his boyfriend.

"Har'! Wait! I… I'm sorry… I was just really mad about everything with Blaise! That's all. Please, don't leave me!" Draco's voice pleaded. Harry stopped, as he knew he always would. His ex soft tone had that way with him. He was reluctant, wondering what he was getting himself into this time.

"I'm sorry, too… for the way things ended," Harry murmured, turning to face the taller boy.

"It… it's alright…" The Slytherin used his robes to wipe away the salty drops that had forever stained his life.

"Gads, Drake! Are you crying? That's not very Malfoy-like of you!" A smirk danced across Harry's face.

"Oh, sod off, Har'!" he snapped, half-heartedly.

"Ooh! Someone's very touchy!" he teased, knowing the blonde was going to do something without any thought.

The raven-haired boy was right, but what he did surprised him most. His mood was delicate, "Yes, touchy." The word was barely out of his mouth before Draco reached out and pulled the Gryffindor closer, their lips meeting hastily and their bodies pressed together. When they parted for a much-needed breath, Harry inhaled sharply and muttered,

"What they hell did you do that for?!"

"Why do you think?" He was forever doing this, answering Harry's questions with more questions.

Harry thought for a moment. "Because you only want something you can't have."

He snorted, "Don't be so sure of that!"

"I'm Seamus' now… you gave up the right to kiss me when you broke up with me, remember?" Harry's tone went to Draco's heart and soul. He recoiled as if hit with whip.

The Slytherin pulled back, studying the raven-haired boy's face intently. "Yes, I do…" He frowned and took a backward step toward the castle. 'I'll beat that Irish prat, yet. And I know just how to do that--I'll beat the Gryffindor in him! Ha!'

Harry realized the boy he had fallen for was beginning to withdraw. "Hey, Drake? Do you think we could ever be friends?" he asked simply.

The blonde threw back his head and laughed. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? I think not. This is how it was meant to be---the Gryffindors and the Slytherins separated. Salazar would disgrace me if he knew what inter-House-breeding I have done!" Another fit of giggles overtook him.

Harry just stood there, dumbstruck. '_Breeding?_ Is that all I was to him? A good fuck?' Tears threatened Harry's mask of stability. "I have to go," he said, running past Draco back to the castle. 

~*~

Blaise and Seamus stared with the same look of astonishment.

"Did they just _kiss_?" The Gryffindor wondered aloud.

"I think so! Gads, they can't seem to keep their hands off each other!" the other boy spat, voice full of loathing.

They watched as the two talked, and Draco laughed, and then as Harry left the scene swiftly, clearly upset. Seamus stood, speechless. 

~*~

Tears had already begun to flow freely when the young Potter arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Two first years playing Wizard Chess were the only other occupants. He brushed away the drops that covered his face and stumbling over to the stairs, passing their game and mumbling a random, "Black, move your King-side castle to E5 and take his Queen…" He started up the stairs, groggily, not really in any hurry to get there.

~*~

Sirius sat up, hearing footsteps on the staircase, He pushed Remus, who was once beside him, on the ground and frantically pressed the wrinkles out of his robes. They had been on the pup's old bed, which was now Harry's.

Remus sat up, kneeling next to the bed, resting his arms across the side. "My, my, Padfoot! So much for 'completely open and honest, oh-how much I love you, Remus'!" he teased. The werewolf got a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, come on! Y'know how I feel, Remi! But what if that's Harry! You know how much I want us to be a surprise!"

"There's NO way it'll be a surprise!"

"Oh, true. The way you've stared at me since 2nd year!" Moony turned bright red and decided that it would be best for a change of subject, instead on making a comment such as 'Harry wouldn't know about that!' to which Sirius would've responded with, 'Yeah, but he spent a lot of time with us from his 5th year on! Y'know… with the Order 'n all!' and Remus would've wrinkled his nose at his mate. No, instead he would go with,

"Plus, if he's anything like James, or even Lily for that matter, he'll hate surprises."

"Come on! Y'know how much James loved those…erm…_surprises_!" Black complained.

"Yeah. Him and Lil' LOVED walking in on a serious snog session every single time they got back from a date!"

"Well, he should've knocked!" The Animagus smiled and leaned in closer to his lover, nuzzling his nose on his mate's cheek, breathing warm air on his lips. "He always WAS great at walking in at the worst times, wasn't he?"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that pulled Remus up farther on the bed and on top of Sirius, only to be broken apart by an uncomfortable cough by the door.

"Like father, like son," Padfoot murmured, wiping the drool from his lips and chin.

"Sorry, Harry!" Remus said, standing up and enveloping his best friend's godson in a back-breaking hug. "How y'been?"

"Better if I could breathe!" he choked out. The werewolf grinned and released the boy, giving Sirius enough time to give him an even bigger embrace that earned Harry a jealous stare from Remus.

"Wow, Har'! You look great!" he said, letting go and returning to his werewolf's side.

The young Gryffindor ignored his comment. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course!" The grin on Sirius' face didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you here for?" he repeated.

"We've got a surprise!" Remus blurted out, quickly earning a hit on the head from his boyfriend.

"Surprise?" Harry sounded skeptical.

"Yes," his godfather sounded very disappointed. "We have an announcement!" The dark-haired boy smiled.

"Okay… do tell!"

"Well," Moony began.

"Y'see… well… we… um… Remus and I, to say…"

"Sir'… just spit it out already!" Harry groaned.

"We'regonnagetmarried!" It was all one word, but the Potter understood completely.

"Are you serious?" His eyes were wide with shock.

"Why, yes I am!" he said, modestly.

"Sirius!" Harry mock-glared at him. "You and Professor Lupin? That's great!" He smiled.

"Please, Har'! Call me Remus!" he complained. "Professor Lupin makes me sound old!"

"Fine, fine," Harry mumbled. He furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Padfoot inquired.

"I was just… remembering something that someone once told me… 'All good things must come to an end'… up until now… I thought that was true, but… I think you guys will prove me wrong…" A faint smile crossed his face. More of an _echo_ of a smile--one that was once there, but only traces of it remained.

"Yeah," Sirius slipped an arm around his fiancé's waist, "we will."

Remus smiled, and then turned his attention back to Harry. "But, that's not all. I want you to be my best man."

"You?" Padfoot's voice sounded disbelieving. "You are SO not the _guy_ in this relationship!"

"Are you saying that _you_ are?" Moony frowned.

"I'm more masculine than you!"

"So, I need a Maid of Honor?!"

"Guess so!" The ebony-haired man smiled, obviously feeling victorious.

"So, Har'… will you be my… _Maid of Honor_?" Remus asked.

Harry's passionate green eyes met Sirius' deep blue and Remus' amber ones. "I can't."

"If the name bothers you---" Padfoot began.

"No, it's not that…"

"You can bring Draco!" Harry grimaced. "Oh, Harry… what happened?"

"Nothing." Harry forced a smile. "I'm okay. Anyway… I'm really happy for you… and… I hope everything works out… I've got to go… 'Bye…" Harry rushed passed the couple, the foredooming tears returning.

Remus and Sirius shared a look before pondering what trouble they'd gotten themselves into. 

~*~

A/N: Ooh! Look at me bein' so nice! And updating like I said I would. This chapter has none of your suggestions! hehe. That'll be next chapter! I promise more shippy action! *Glomps shippies* Thanks so much to all my reviewers!! And big thanks to my #1 beta, Shang Hai! You rock! Everyone, love her 'cause w/o her you wouldn't read this fic! hahahahahahaha.

More Choices!

*Sirius talks to Draco

*Blaise and Draco end it

*Harry explains everything to Remus

*The Malfoy's come to the castle for Christmas


	6. Chapter 6: I knew this all along

****

"When Doves Cry"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black (Formally known as Yasuke) [AKA: Ms. Snuffles]

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy! Short chapter *ALERT*!

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' & snogging (In later chapters)

****

Pairing(s): Seamus/Harry, and Harry/Draco

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire) and mentions of the Order

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: (In Harry's 7th year…but when I started this, I hadn't read the 5th book, so it's Harry's 7th year w/ no info from the latest book. If I changed it, everything would be screwed up! ::Sob:: So just pretend the 5th book doesn't exist! I know it'll be hard… ::Sniff::) When Draco breaks up with Harry at the holidays, the Boy-Who-Lived is devastated… some Christmas present! He immediately turns to the first person who will take him in, Seamus. He, being the Irish Pixie that he is, "comforts" Harry… with his lips! Harry, being the naïve teen that he is, decides to go public that he's over Draco and is dating his fellow Gryffindor. Draco, out of jealousy and hate, decides to publicly date our favorite "Slytherin plot twist", Blaise. When Harry sees them together, he is crushed, as he has _obviously_ just harbored his feelings about the Slytherin who stole his heart. What will everyone's favorite hero do when his heart is torn and the only person who can make him stop crying is the person who made him cry in the first place?

****

Dedication: Yaaaaaay! This chapter is dedicated to LadyBush! She's the best authoress ever and I'd die to actually meet her! *Glomps Glam Rock, which (along with "Some Kind of Feeling") is my favourite fic! haha. ^.^* And this whole fic is dedicated to my best friend, Shang, 'cause she was nice enough to beta this fic! ^.^ Love ya, Shang Hai! You make my writing worth-while!

****

Big Thanks: ::Glomps:: Love you, all! You reviewers really DO help me write! ^.^

****

Maximum Poofy Queen of AU: AH! I love you! hehe. Thanks for the review. And I'll keep your choice in mind! Mind you, it'll be next chapter, 'cause this one is pure fluff! (If "pure fluff" means angst, then yeah, "pure fluff"… hehe. Wouldn't have it any other way!) Is this soon enough? *Hands j00 another cookie*

****

yacool15: Hiya, Mandi! Thanks so much for reviewing! I know it must've taken a lot for you to press that button and send me a nice review! lol. The Sirius/Remus stuff is kinda low… actually, it's non-existent! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie* Enjoy! And review again!

****

Shang Hai: Ha! My loyal beta! Love ya! Keep up the amazing work! (And type up that fic so I can return this favor!!!!!) Thanks so much for reviewing! You SIRIUS-LEE (hehe. M'bishi!) rock! *Glomps j00 and hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Big Apologies!

Oh, God! I completely forgot I promised 2 chapters, and now this is late! *Dies* Ugh! BUT! I only got it up a day late! hehe. Count your blessings! lol. Anyways, this is KINDA shorter… Um, 7 pages? *Sheepish look* Anyways, next chapter is in the makin'! I promise an update next time (on time!). Please forgive me! And don't forget to add your choice for the next chapter! ^.^ *Give the World for Mr. Black*

*Chapter 6: I Dreamt

Harry slumped down in one of the poufy (A/N: O,o…?) chairs in the common room to wait for his boyfriend and the other Gryffindors' arrival. 'Ugh… why me?' he pondered, feeling himself getting drowsy by the fire. 'Maybe I should take a nap… just for awhile… until they get here…' He barely thought the last statement, before drifting off to dreamland………

****

~*~

**__**

Harry stepped off of the drifting cloud he had been riding to Hogwarts, landing with a 'thud' on the ground. He dusted off his robes and made his way toward the castle, careful not to wake all of the sleeping students that were scattered around the courtyard. He looked around for a sign of someone he knew. Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were nowhere to be found. He stumbled over a cloaked figure that was sprawled in a way no live, uninjured human could. Its arms were twisted around its torso in a position that disgusted Harry just to look at and its legs were at distorted angles. He stole one look in the direction of the main doors, before glancing back to the body and pulling back the hood.

Harry screamed at the sight. 'It' was a he. His dark grey eyes were wide-open and bloodshot. Its mouth was bruised and its face looked as though it had been beaten repeatedly with a large shoe. The light hair was tangled and matted with blood that seemed to originate from his ripped open head. The young Gryffindor took a step back, letting the face be covered again with the cloak. This person was too familiar. Harry knew him, but couldn't put a name to the face. As though it was someone he had met in a dream.

The boy on the ground moaned and the raven-haired boy jumped, frightened at the fact that this human was still alive. "Hello?" he called, warily. (A/N: You'd be too, if a supposed dead-thing talked to you!) **Harry walked toward the body once more, too terrified to pull back on the dark fabric that kept him from seeing the monstrosity of the face. "Hello?"**

"Harry……" The figure's voice was faint and muffled by the cloth, but he still understood every word. "Help…….me….."

'It knows my name!' The thought scared the dark-haired boy most of all. "How? How can I help you?"

The blonde leaned up, reaching out an arm. "Get……me…..help….."

"Who? Who do you need? Madam Pomfrey? Professor Dumbledore?"

"No……you……"

"You want my_ help?" His voice was shaky and his eyes were close to tears. _

"Yes…….get me……..to….." The figure fell back to the ground, violent blood pouring from the wound on his skull. The dark red substance formed a puddle on the ground that swirled viciously. The thick liquid fashioned itself into the shape of a snake, slithering closer to Harry, hissing rapidly, spitting at the Gryffindor.

He whimpered helplessly as the serpent continued to close in, fangs glistening wildly. "Help!" he cried out to no one in particular. The slinky reptile leapt up, sinking his teeth into Harry's neck, leaving him with a stinging sensation in his throat. The onyx-haired boy sobbed uncontrollably, falling to the ground, writhing in intense pain. 

****

~*~

Harry's eyes shot open, a cold sweat covering his body. Tears were leaking out of his eyes, streaking his face. His robes were twisted around him and he had fallen to the floor. The common room was dark--the fire had burned out--and with a glance at the clock he registered that it was close to 10 at night. No more Gryffindors were in the room and he heard no noise upstairs. This was very irregular. Normally, hordes would be scattered among the light, bright, and crowded room. Now, there was no one besides Harry to 'scatter'.

The lone Gryffindor decided, rather than wait around for his boyfriend, he would visit the Headmaster about his dream. He grabbed his school bag and made his way out of the portrait hole and up the staircase to the infamous gargoyle. He shook his head, realizing he didn't have the password. He dipped into his bag, mindlessly, looking for his wand. Along with it came his favorite piece of parchment. Smiling, he pointed his wand at the paper and mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map came to life instantly, lines spreading across the page, letters and words forming at the top.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

Snape was in his office, Filch and Mrs. Norris were prowling around the second floor corridor, and Peeves was bothering the trophy room. Everyone seemed distracted and Harry determined the best way to figure out the password was to wish it enough to see his minute self do the same. 'I want to get into Dumbledore's office… Draco is hot-----No, no, no… Concentrate…… Dumbledore… knows Draco! No! I need to tell him my dream!' As if on cue, a speech bubble appeared before his miniature self that read, "Acid Pop". The dark-haired boy smiled brightly and said, "Acid Pop."

The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside, the wall behind them splitting in two. Skipping up the stairs three at a time, he stopped at the top, in front of the big oak door, dizzy from the long ascent. He tapped the brass griffin knocker quietly. A voice called from inside, "Come on in, Harry…" The raven-haired boy didn't even take notice to how Dumbledore had known it was him, he just stepped through the opening and over to the Headmaster's desk. "Why are you here?" His voice sounded distressed and the Gryffindor wondered what was wrong.

"I had… a dream…" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, as though amused. "I woke up… scared… none of the other Gryffindors were there…"

"Ah, yes… you left Hogsmeade, yes? Well, that is no matter… You will find out sooner or later… Do explain your reverie, I dare say…"

"Well," Harry began. Then he explained it all. From the cloud to the bodies. To the boy, and then the snake. He almost started crying again, tormented by the thought of the nightmare. Yes, _nightmare_.

  
"Do you have any idea who the boy might've been?" Dumbledore was holding out on him. Harry could feel it. He _knew_ who the boy was. He knew from the moment he saw him. He nodded weakly. "And…?"

"It was Draco." 

****

~*~

****

A/N: Ooh! Yes! This chapter is shorter. But I LOVE cliffies! hehe. Anyways, review. 'cause it'll make me want to write! hehe. I didn't even think I was gonna do this, but of course I was inspired! (Go, Shang!) lol. I'm gonna update A-SAP, so keep an eye out! If I ever get any motivation, I might start updating more than weekly. (Yeah, right!) So, keep an eye out!!!! heh-heh.

Choices:

****

*Blaise and Seamus kiss (heh-heh.)

****

*Harry tells Draco about his dream (^,^)

****

*Hermione and Ron get engaged (I know, totally off topic, but I'm not sane and I'm bored with this plot-line! Yes, I realize that only _I_ could get bored with a suspense, mystery, romance, and action fic! hehe. But, do remember, that I know how it ends! Yes, I do! heh-heh.)

Now, please review, 'cause I need an ego-boost. I'm not really in the mood for flames, so if you flame, I'll flame your fics so fast your @$$'ll be on fire! *Evil grin*


	7. Chapter 7: Hold me tight

" **When Doves Cry **"

**By:** Give the World for Mr. Black (Formally known as Yasuke) [AKA: Ms. Snuffles]

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Warning: Slashy!

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearin' & snogging

****

Pairing(s): Seamus/Harry, Harry/Draco, and Siri/Remi

****

Spoiler(s): Up to the 4th book (Goblet of Fire) and mentions of the Order

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! ^^ My (18) Harry Potter bishies are under my bed in Tupperware containers that my mum bought from the catalog!

****

Summary: See rest of chapters. I'm tired of so much space taken up in the beginning.

****

Dedication: Yaaaaaay! This chapter is dedicated to Amanda. Love you, hun. And also for Shawn! My lover! haha! Love you much, Shokuna!!!!! And this whole fic is dedicated to my best friend, Shang, 'cause she was nice enough to beta this fic! ^.^ Love ya, Shang Hai! You make my writing worthwhile!

****

Big Thanks: ::Glomps:: Love you, all! You reviewers really DO help me write! ^.^

****

Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU: Wow…… my loyal reviewer! I love you so much! lol. If I loved you anymore I could be considered 'stalker material'!!! j/k. lol. Thanks for the review, and I love you to death! lol. *Hands j00 one of 'da infamous Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Jennifer15: Hiya! You reviewed! Yay! lol. Thanks! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

kaibaschick10988: w00t! Thanks for 'da review, Rach! Macbeth is kick-ass! Mwah… ttyl! *Hands j00 a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

yacool15: I love you, hun! ………… even if "Dumbledore" DOES like "Harry"! Thanks for the review! *Hands you a Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie*

****

Big Apologies!

  
Oh, so, sorry! This has taken forever! You can thank Amanda for inspiring me/threatening to kick my ass! ^.^ Love you much, hun!! ^___________________________________^ You make me wanna write! Mwah!

****

*Chapter 7: Where Were You?

Harry stood there, not even aware that the world was still spinning around him. The only thing that kept him from falling over was Dumbledore's voice pulling him back into reality, "HARRY! HARRY!"

"Huh?" was his only response. The Headmaster's hesitant gaze bore into his soul.

"Harry… you said you saw Draco? Lying there? Was he……dead?"

The dark-haired boy faced the spectacled-man and shook his head violently, "No……at least…not in the beginning…he talked to me……told me he needed me…………that's when the snake showed up…" The green-eyed Gryffindor shuddered involuntarily. 

"Take your time, Harry… take your time…" Dumbledore knew this dream had stemmed from something more inside of him, something more intense and painful. Knowing he couldn't get to the bottom of it without starting at the top, he motioned to a scarlet armchair beside his desk, hoping the troubled teen would join him and discuss whatever was bothering him. Harry managed a weak smile, before accepting the chair and sinking into the plush slowly, sighing.

"It wasn't my fault, sir… I didn't ask to lo--like Draco…" The Headmaster nodded respectively, as if to say, 'Ah, yes… I understand…' and in an odd sort of way, this calmed Harry. Enough so, that he continued to explain the situation, "We were perfect, sir… in every aspect… we were meant for each other… despite the House differences… I know it… Then he just left… left me alone… left me to die…"

"Die, Mr. Potter? Don't you think you're overdoing it just a bit?"

Harry shook his head. "He wants me to die… how else could I be in so much pain?"

"Heartache, young man… you cared for Mr. Malfoy. It hurt that he left, but you'll live on…"

"But, sir… I've never even spent a _weekend_ without him… he was my life!"

"Maybe that was the problem," the old man speculated.

"You're wrong!" Harry snapped, standing up a bit too quickly, feeling dizzy. Glaring defiantly at Dumbledore, Harry felt the rage and sadness rush over him. He'd never addressed exactly how he felt about the Slytherin, but now that he had, he realized why he didn't want to. He loved him. A lot. It hurt. But, he was with Seamus now. 'And Draco's with Blaise now,' he reminded himself brutally.

"Harry, sit… let's talk… you need to discuss the dream… if you don't, it'll catch up to you," he warned carefully.

"Not if I run faster," Harry sneered, striding out of Dumbledore's office. 

****

~*~

Draco sat up straight, fully awake after the terrifying dream he had just had. All he could remember clearly were the eyes. The beady eyes that haunted him, even out of his seemingly-constant dreamstate. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he rubbed his own eyes groggily, examining the dormitories. Everything was blurry and disoriented and his eyes didn't seem to want to focus, but he still stood up wearily, gripping the bed for support.

"DRACO!" Harry's voice made him fall back on the bed, suddenly aware of how dizzy he really was. "Drake!! Where _are_ you?!" He flailed his limbs, causing a large mess between him and his blankets. The young Malfoy opened his mouth, coughing loudly, throat too parched to speak. Waving his arms wildly, he attempted to sit up, failing miserably and ending up even more tangled in the sheets than before. He heard his ex's footsteps on the stairs, coming closer by the second. Within a matter of seconds, they had reached Draco's bedside and he was trying to free him from the cloth restraints.

"Speak to me, please… let me know you're okay!" Harry pleaded, looking at the still boy's wide eyes beneath him. Draco opened his mouth, but no words came out. "What, what?! Tell me!"

"I can't," he choked out, laying back against his pillow, feeling Harry's warmth near him.

"Why not?" Harry shook him, hoping to scare an answer out of him. 'Stupid question,' he scolded himself. 

"Water."

"You need water?" Draco nodded, shoulders burning from Harry's bout of violence. The bold Gryffindor pulled himself away from the pained Slytherin, grabbing his wand and summoning a glass full of clear water. Holding the cup for Draco, he leaned close and poured the soothing liquid into his mouth delicately, careful not to spill it on the sweat-soaked blankets that surrounded them.

"Thank…you…" the blonde muttered, pulling the sheets nearer to his swiftly-cooling, scantly-clad body.

"No problem, Drake," Harry looked around, uncomfortable about the closeness.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked finally.

"I… I needed to talk…" It felt like old times. When Harry used to come to him to talk through things. Made him feel better. Made Draco feel needed. Not like someone's possession. Actually important to someone's well-being.

"Go ahead…" The blonde sat up, taking in the now-clearer room.

"I… had this dream…" the young Malfoy gulped loudly, making Harry stop. "What?"

"Nothing… just… I had a dream, too…"

"Tell me," the Gryffindor insisted, gazing intently into the slate grey eyes before him.

"It's… it's not important… You came here to talk to me, so talk…" He took the smaller boy's hands in his own and felt the cold metal against his skin. Looking down, he noticed the silver band on Harry's right ring finger. 'He still has it………! He's still WEARING it!' Shaking his head, he returned his attention back to the discussion at hand.

"Then, it turned to a snake, and it bit me… it's like, I could feel its teeth!" Harry felt the tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he buried his face in Draco's chest. "Oh, gads, it was SO scary!"

Wrapping his arms protectively around Harry's shaking body, he tried to comfort him. 'Not the way Seamus does but, by actually caring!' Nuzzling his nose into Harry's fluffy hair, he mumbled, "Oh, come, Harry! You… you're safe with me…" He regretted saying it the minute it was out of his mouth. Harry would start to think it was okay to be with him and that was the last thing Draco wanted. Or was it?

"Oh, Drake-love… why is this so hard?" he murmured.

"What's hard?"

"Being without you." Harry hit himself mentally, 'Shut up, idiot!'

__

Gulp. "Oh…?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Wish… I wish that it was different…" He pulled on Draco's shoulders, making the blonde fall on top of him. Capturing his lips under his own, Harry kissed the Slytherin with utter passion. Draco pushed him off, breathing deeply.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relieving stress," he replied, pressing his lips against Draco's neck, sucking gently.

Trying to suppress a moan, the blonde ran his hand through his hair worriedly, "I don't get you, Har'!"

"What don't you get?" he asked through partially-parted lips.

"How you can bitch me out one day, and snog me senseless the next!"

"Easy, actually… you break up with me… I can have two feelings…" Harry twisted himself so that he was positioned on top of Draco's body. "Either, I feel like I wanna die…" He kissed the soft skin just behind Draco's cheek bone, "or… I want you forever… either way… I wanna shag you… all…" He kissed him on his bare chest. "night…" Kiss on his stomach. "… long…" This time Harry had discovered that Draco slept only in his silk boxers and he began tugging at the waistband with his teeth.

The Slytherin gritted his own perfectly-white teeth, forcing himself not to succumb to the intense feelings that were rushing through his half-naked body. "H-H-H-Harry!" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. The young Malfoy could feel the corners of Harry's lips turn up in delight on his upper chest, where the green-eyed boy had now moved his mouth.

"You like?" the Gryffindor's hot breath tingled on the Slytherin's skin.

"Mmmmn!" he moaned in agreement, pressing his hips up against the raven-haired boy's waist.

"What do you want?" Harry muttered, taking in all of the blonde.

"You, Harry!" he managed to scream, feeling his body respond to the Gryffindor's touch.

Grinning, Harry moved his gaze along the contours of the grey-eyed boy's skin. He felt Draco's hand on his chest, frantically clawing at the buttons on his robe, trying to undress him. Harry laughed at Draco's futile attempts and reached his own hand up to his clothes and removed a layer, letting it fall to the ground.

Draco gasped, realizing that the only garments his ex had been wearing were the robes that were now littering the floor. Harry smirked, obviously pleased. It had been so long since the sweaty blonde had seen and touched the other boy's magnificent body. 'Too long,' he decided. Although the past roles had been switched, it was nothing to Draco, not as long as he could enjoy every bit of him.

Dragging his finger along Draco's bare chest, Harry pressed his lips violently on the taller boy's, savoring the taste of victory in punishing him. "You torture my heart," the young Potter traced a star-shaped scar just below Draco's collarbone with his tongue, "I torture your body…" The blonde moaned in half-protest, half-desire.

"Question," the Gryffindor began, moving the trail toward the side of the Slytherin's neck.

"Hm," came Draco's only answer.

"Is every Slytherin as schizophrenic as you?" Harry was gentle with his wet kisses now.

"What do you mean?" Draco remembered why he had fallen in love with the raven-haired boy when he felt the lips all over his body.

"Every time I need you for more than your own personal pleasure," Harry began carefully, moving away from Draco's overheated body a bit to sit up and lay on his arms, "it's always, 'no, no… we're not together anymore, remember?'… but when it's… 'me and you time'… you're ready to go…?"

Draco shrugged, so the dark-haired boy continued, "When I'm alone at night, and I'm thinking… I always end up wondering things like, 'Where were you?', y'know?"

"No… not really…" Draco's icy tone cut through Harry defenses, making the normally shy and soft-spoken boy emerge from the hormone-driven façade that the young Gryffindor had produced when his emotions had taken over.

"Oh… well, I…" Harry stammered, searching for his words intently.

"Don't tell me…" Draco's eyes raged. "You're leaving again, aren't you?" The other boy nodded meekly.

"I have to, Draco…"

"No, Harry… you don't… it's your choice… if you stay here, you know what we can do… if you leave, you can go back to your Irish Pixie and NEVER bother me again!" When he said the word "never", he made it sound so final.

The smaller boy turned his head and slipped off the bed silently, grabbing his cloak and throwing it around himself, rushing out the door. When the blonde could be sure that he was out of hearing-range, he screamed audibly,

"HARRY!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU _DOING THIS_ TO ME?!?!?!" Slamming his fists into the bed, he felt the tears drip down his cheeks. Tears he'd only ever cried for Harry. Tears he'd only ever cry for Harry. 

****

~*~

A/N::HAHA!!! YEAH! It's finally done with! Now Amanda can't kill me!! I WIN!!! Hope it's to your liking. So glad I finally finished. ^___________________________________^

If you like Sirius/Remus slash, AFTER YOU FINISH REVIEWING THIS (*hint, hint*), head on over to "Be My Cinderella"! tee-hee-hee. Advertising for my other fics in this one! Yeah!

If you like Harry/Draco slash (Hullo!), head on over to "Ten Years Gone By Unnoticed".

If you like Ron/Harry slash, then "Love Can Kill" is for you!

"Guy All the Bad Girls Want" is Percy/Oliver!

Also, I have a Marauders fic w/ LOTS of different slash pairings called "I Plead the Fifth"… it's gonna be humor EVENTUALLY! haha! Good one, huh? ^_^

Lastly, but CERTAINLY not leastly! (Is that a word? ::Shrug::) If you've ever heard of the TV show "Degrassi", I have a Degrassi fic up!! YAY!!!!

So, go ahead and read up!! Fics are good for your health! ::Hugs to all::

Always,  
*Ms. Snuffles*


	8. Every part of me

*Chapter 8: Every Part of Me  
  
Harry was strolling to his class the next morning. He had managed to evade any of Seamus' love-attacks and he was NOT ready to deal with them this morning. He knew if he didn't pull himself together and start walking at a normal pace, he was going to be late. Very late. And Transfiguration was not something any sane person was late to.  
  
Quickening his speed, he passed by a poor blonde First-Year trying to gather her scattered books while her broken bag strap lay at her side, reminding her of the mistake she'd made. Feeling an ounce of pity, Harry shifted his own books and pulled out his wand, motioning at the girl's supplies and muttering a quick spell. As her books magically fell into pile, the girl looked up at Harry's content smile and matched it with her own.  
  
"Thank you. Mr. Potter," she muttered, blushing.  
  
Harry's face reddened almost as much. "Harry, dear. I'm Harry." Just then, the bell rang signaling their presence in class. Groaning loudly, he began running up the stairs, hearing footsteps behind him. Figuring it was just the First-Year hurrying to her own class, he sped up and slammed the classroom door open, muttering a few choice words under his breath as he made his way past Draco and Seamus both, taking his seat next to Ron.  
  
"Mr. Potter," his Transfiguration professor started. It reminded him of the First-Year he had helped. He grimaced, hoping she didn't have Potions next. It was then that he heard the delicate coughing beside him. Turning his head slowly, he saw the small girl he had aided not too long ago.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," she said softly. McGonagall faced her, ready to give Harry's lecture to the short, blonde student.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Malfoy?" Harry knew his gasp was very audible, especially when Ron elbowed his side to silence him.  
  
"Harry was helping me. that's why he was late, ma'am." "Oh," McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "is that so?" Spinning on her heel, she turned her glare on Harry once more, who had a sheepish look on his face now.  
  
"Yes, Professor," he squeaked out, eyeing Ron for help, who only mouthed, 'Where do I know that girl from?'  
  
"Well, then." she twirled back to the young Malfoy. "Where are you going now, Parsel?"  
  
"To Potions, ma'am." Her voice got quieter with every statement she made.  
  
"Oh, dear. well, best be off then. if Professor Snape has any problems, tell him to report to me. I will give you an alibi, dear," McGonagall said sympathetically.  
  
She nodded without a word and scurried out of the room. The Transfiguration professor faced the class again, words sputtering out of her mouth, " Well. class. today. we will be reviewing. erm. Animagi."  
  
"But, Professor," Harry could feel Hermione's arm raise from the row behind them without even turning to look.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Have we even covered Animagi yet?" she questioned.  
  
"Some of us have," she said with a bemused smile. "At any rate, we will be trying to turn ourselves into animals. Professor Dumbledore has deemed it necessary to learn, simply saying, 'You never know when you'll need to turn into an animal on command.' I will never understand that man!" A few giggles went around the classroom before she continued, "You're going to need to pair up. and it will need to be with someone you have a connection with. and especially someone you trust. I'll teach you the process once you partner up."  
  
Harry automatically turned to Ron, his best friend--of course he'd have a connection with him. They shared a silent nod, as he felt a gentle prodding on his back. Expecting to find a giggly Hermione looking for someone who she had a "connection" with, he turned with a smile, which quickly dissolved into a frown when he saw Draco beside him, a serious look on his face.  
  
"Harry. I need to talk to you." he began calmly.  
  
"If you have anything to say," Harry said, eyeing Ron nervously, "you can say it right now, in front of Ron. or you can not say it at all."  
  
The young blonde took a deep breath, "I think we should pair up."  
  
The raven-haired boy looked at him questioningly, "For this? Why?"  
  
"You heard what McGonagall said. 'someone you have a connection with'?" Draco's brow was more creased than normal as he tried to explain his situation.  
  
"And someone you trust," he reminded Draco, causing him to flinch. "That's why I picked Ron. he's my best friend."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to say what I have to say in front of Weasley."  
  
"It's Ron and if you can't say it in front of him, then I don't want to hear it." Harry's voice was full of contempt and even he wasn't sure where he had found the courage to say these things.  
  
"You might want to rethink that. if I know you, and I believe that I do. then, you're gonna blush bright red when I say it." Harry shrugged. "Alright. As you wish. Ron might be your best friend, but we were lovers. what better connection is there? Pair up with me," he said quietly. Just as the blonde Slytherin had predicted, the smaller boy was quite red and Draco knew that a faint smile had danced across his lips momentarily.  
  
Harry turned to Ron quietly. "I think I should work with Draco, Ron," he muttered. The frightened look on his face said it all. "A'ight, mate. if that's what you want," he said uncertainly.  
  
'Draco's right. and I hate to admit it, but I still do trust the git!' Harry nodded, "Yes, mate. I'll be working with Draco this time." Ron mustered a quick grin and turned around to Hermione who had a dazed look on her face as she was staring at the red-head.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Draco leaned down and gave the Gryffindor a quick kiss on his cheek, causing the already deep-red color to grow.  
  
"You're welcome, Draco." Harry stood without a sound and walked behind Draco over to an empty table in the back--the only open one left.  
  
"Après toi, monsieur," he murmured in his perfect French accent, holding out his hand and gesturing for Harry to sit.  
  
"Merci," the other boy added for a bit of humor, taking the seat and making the two of them crack up simultaneously.  
  
Their aging professor coughed at them warily, eyeing them with udder disbelief. "First. you and your partner will need to be seated across from each other. you will come up to my desk together, and I will give you your next instructions there. when everyone is complete, we will move on to the Transfiguration part. any questions?" No hands raised. "A'ight, then. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, you may begin."  
  
The two stood up and approached her desk, wondering what this would entail. Harry saw them both look terrified for a moment before ducking behind a black curtain and disappearing from sight. A couple of minutes later, they both returned, happy as a button!  
  
Harry was amused. As each pair went up, he and Draco sat in silence, watching them. Finally, they were last to go. Sauntering in front of the blonde, the young Potter relaxed as he made his way up the aisle to McGonagall. She motioned for them to go behind the curtain as she said, "I am going to try and kill you." Harry gulped, trying not to believe her.  
  
It was surprisingly bright behind the curtain. He was expecting a full- fledged Divination setting, but instead a sunny area surrounded him. Their professor led them over to a circular stone platter which held a much smaller version of the two young men. She explained, "I am going to try and kill you. in your smaller version. as I say the spell and point my wand at you, be thinking the words, 'Reterecto Secrium'. This will cause your smaller version to turn into the form of your Animagi when I try my spell."  
  
"Professor," Draco said quietly. "You mean, we aren't allowed to choose our forms?" "Why, no, Mr. Malfoy. but our subconscious is!" she said matter-of-factly. "Come, come. Mr. Potter first!" Harry stepped up as his Transfiguration professor's wand pointed at the small-Harry.  
  
'Retero. no. Retroc. no. what is it? Oh, yes. Reterecto Secrium. Reterecto Secrium! Reterecto Secrium! Reterecto Secrium!' He felt a small jolt in his body as the smaller version was engulfed in a thick purple smoke. Harry couldn't help but smile as the fog lifted, revealing his "animal within".  
  
"I am not surprised," McGonagall's voice snapped into his thoughts, making him realize he had shut his eyes during the excitement. His eyelashes fluttered as he let his sight focus. A small stag was standing majestically where his wiry frame had stood only moments ago.  
  
"A stag," he said breathlessly.  
  
"A stag," she confirmed. "Just as a most brave student I had not too long ago!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled, lost in thought.  
  
"Do not thank me. Thank Prongs," she said simply.  
  
"Professor," Draco's icy tone broke through the sentimental moment.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"May I go now?"  
  
"Why, yes, of course. step up." Harry watched as his stag disappeared in a puff of green smoke and as it cleared, a small blonde stood in its place. "You know the incantation, I presume?" Draco just nodded.  
  
Harry watched as the process repeated silently and the purple fog resumed its presence over the stone platter. He could hear Draco's harsh breathing and he reached for one of the blonde's slender hands, squeezing it reassuringly. He half-expected Draco to pull away hastily, but the young Malfoy just smiled, genuinely grateful for a companion.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," the Professor interrupted. Both boys broke their gazes and glanced at the circular stone before them. A dragon reared its graceful head back and blew smoke at them. They brushed it away with a few giggles and Draco looked at it affectionately.  
  
"A dragon."  
  
"I am also not surprised at this, Draco. for your name alone could reveal such images." The blonde grunted some affirmation. "Why, yes, boys. take your seats. we must begin. the Transformation." They regained their composure and began for their seats, still hand-in-hand, Professor McGonagall not two steps behind.  
  
"Class," she said, once they had sat down comfortably. "I am sure you are all absolutely amazed at what animal truly abides within you. I know I was most pleased with every ONE of your results. Alas, we must continue the process." She looked worried that they must actually start the Change and that surprised Harry, who fingers were still linked with Draco's. "Ah. to begin. I must explain to you why your partner is to be someone you trust. there is a part in this spell where you will have to. er. connect? Ah, yes. connect. So, ah, well."  
  
Hermione's arm was raised from next to Ron. "Ah, ma'am. what exactly do you mean by. connect?"  
  
"Ah, yes. well, there is a spell you must complete before you can Transform. An incantation that will connect your auras. ah, yes. You and your partner will be able to read each other's thoughts. feel each other's feelings. be every part of each other, I guess."  
  
"Professor. why is this necessary?" Hermione with her questions again.  
  
"Ms. Granger. if you become an animal and something goes wrong, how will we know?" their Professor replied rhetorically. The young brunette was silent and McGonagall continued, "Without a mind connection, no one will know if something is wrong."  
  
Harry gulped and whispered, "Draco?"  
  
"Hm.?"  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," he stammered in the same hushed tone.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She said. 'be every part of each other'. You will have to be every part of me!" Draco' voice lost volume, "I am aware. it won't be much different than being with me, Harry. trust me."  
  
Harry nodded, "I trust you, Draco. I trust you." The Slytherin looked at him curiously. Using his other hand, the blonde ran his hand through his hair, realizing how close they'd gotten in such a short time.  
  
'I brought this on myself,' he reminded himself, 'when I asked him to be my partner. it's not half bad, y'know? You do have Harry again.'  
  
"Ah, well. must begin!" The professor ruined the moment as she brought everyone back to the task at hand. "Before we even try to Transform, we must finish the Connection. as you are sitting across from each other, move your tables and press palm-to-palm, creating an ellipse between the two of your arms."  
  
Draco unlaced his slender fingers from Harry's and moved across from him, gazing deep into his eyes. The blonde mouthed, 'Trust me' over and over again as he placed his left palm on Harry's right palm, signaling the smaller boy to close the ellipse.  
  
"Close your eyes," McGonagall instructed. "The more relaxed and trusting you are, the quicker it'll happen. once your bodies are connected, your minds can." Harry shut his brilliant emerald eyes, loosening his limbs.  
  
Before Draco closed his own misty blue-grey eyes, he leaned closer to the boy sitting across from him and kissed him deeply on his lips, savoring the taste. Leaning toward his ear, he whispered, "Trust me, Harry.", moving back to sitting position and gingerly closing his eyes.  
  
"Class," McGonagall seemed to be relaxing, "next. think long and hard the incantation. Porius Clirium. Porius Clirium. Much like before, you will think this. the first time you and partner think it at the same time in perfect synchronization, the spell will be complete. Simple.? You decide. You may begin."  
  
Harry felt a dramatic pull to be with Draco. He'd been thrown of by the kiss, but they seemed more connected than ever. He began to think the incantation, 'Porius Clirium. Porius Clirium. Porius Clirium.' A soft humming echoed in his ears and his eyes shot open, meeting Draco's equally shocked ones.  
  
"I feel it," McGonagall stated, looking around. "Who is connected?" She lifted her eyebrows at the only pair whose eyes were open--Harry and Draco. "You two?" They nodded, completely in time. "I'm impressed," she said simply.  
  
They waited, staring into each other's eyes for minutes. There was no need for words. They saw nothing but each other. Heard nothing but each other. Felt nothing but each other. Were nothing but each other.  
  
Almost twenty minutes passed, but it was milliseconds to the pair. McGonagall was ready to proceed, "Now that everyone is connected to their partner----" The door slammed open loudly, making all but one couple turn and look. All but one couple, who heard nothing.  
  
"MINERVA!" It was Snape. He noticed the class, who was almost in trance state, and lowered his voice, "There has been an accident." Throughout the class there were gasps and gulps. But, in the back of the room, there were two figures who didn't move. Didn't speak. Didn't breathe. There was no need. They were living solely on each other. And they were doing a fine job. 


End file.
